Je m'ouvre au terme
by Diane37
Summary: Severus redécouvre une lettre qu'il avait écrite à son intention avant son entrée à Poudlard, et fait le bilan de sa vie. Réponse au défi 'Lettre à l'avenir' de Dunne. Tout appartient à J K ROWLING.


Severus Snape escalada lentement les marches qui menaient au bureau directorial. Il pénétra dans la pièce faiblement éclairée par des chandelles, et, sous le regard des tableaux des anciens directeurs, s'assit derrière le bureau.

Il resta immobile, pensif, pendant un moment. C'était pour ce soir, il le savait.

A la tombée de la nuit, Voldemort attaquerait l'école pour tenter de tuer Harry Potter et assurer sa suprématie. C'était cette nuit que s'achèverait la mission de Severus, c'était cette nuit qu'il mourrait.

La marque des ténèbres le brûla douloureusement. On l'appelait.

Alors Severus comprit que le moment était venu. Il ouvrit doucement un tiroir du bureau et en retira l'unique document qu'il contenait.

Du bout des doigts il caressa le parchemin jauni par le temps, avant de briser le sceau de cire verte qui le fermait.

Le papier vieilli craqua délicatement lorsqu'il le déplia.

Severus inspira avant d'en commencer la lecture.

« _Vendredi 30 juillet 1971_

_Je viens de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard me confirmant que je suis bien inscrit à l'école de Sorcellerie ! _

_Maman m'avais bien dit que j'irai certainement à Poudlard, puisque je suis un sorcier, comme elle. Mais comme mon père est un moldu, j'ai eu peur de ne pas être inscrit, ou ne pas pouvoir y aller._

_Je suis rempli d'espoir pour l'avenir. _

_D'abord, je suis bien content de quitter la maison, même si je dois laisser Maman seule avec mon père. Au moins, je ne le verrai plus, et il ne pourra plus me reprocher ce que je suis. J'espère qu'il laissera Maman plus tranquille aussi. Je déteste mon père. Je voudrais ne pas porter le même nom que lui, mais celui de ma mère, Prince. C'est bien d'être un Prince, même de sang-mêlé._»

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer douloureusement. Sa mère avait été très fière de son admission à Poudlard et de son rattachement à la Maison de Salazard Serpentard, où elle avait été elle-même. Il s'était appliqué à être un excellent élève et à lui faire honneur, sachant combien elle était par ailleurs malheureuse dans sa vie quotidienne. Mais, moins de deux années après le début de sa scolarité, sa mère était décédée dans des conditions suspectes. Les nombreuses traces qu'elle portait sur son corps laissaient supposer qu'elle avait subi des coups, et avait succombé à ces maltraitances.

Severus reprit sa lecture.

« _Ensuite_, _j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer les cours. J'ai déjà lu la plupart des manuels de Maman, et j'ai déjà réussi à lancer des sorts. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit, en tant que sorcier de premier cycle, mais comme j'utilise la baguette de Maman, le ministère ne peut pas le savoir. _

_Je suis surtout pressé de suivre les cours de Potions, Maman m'a dit que c'était là où elle était la meilleure. Elle a eu la note maximale à ses BUSES et ses ASPICS. Elle voulait être Maître en Potions, mais mon père n'a jamais voulu qu'elle vive de sa magie. Elle sera contente si j'ai de bonnes notes dans cette matière._ »

Les potions. Eileen Prince en avait parlé avec tant de passion à son fils. Elle lui avait décrit avec tant de nostalgie la beauté des philtres bouillonnants doucement dans un chaudron, la légèreté des volutes qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond des cachots.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il avait pour la première fois pénétré dans la salle de cours, écoutant avec révérence les instructions du Professeur Slughorn. A sa grande joie, il s'était rapidement montré digne de sa mère et avait sans difficulté dépassé les compétences de son professeur.

Severus sourit tristement. En devenant, à l'âge de vingt ans, professeur de potion, il avait en quelque sorte réalisé le rêve de sa mère. Le rêve de sa mère, et non pas le sien. La suite de la lettre le lui rappela amèrement.

« _J'attends aussi avec impatience les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai vu que j'étais capable de lancer des sortilèges assez difficiles, et je suis certain que je vais réussir dans cette matière._

_Je trouve que cette forme de magie est à la fois effrayante et attirante. Il doit être exaltant de se sentir tout puissant. C'est pour ça que les sorciers sont vraiment supérieurs aux moldus. Evidemment, je pense que cette magie ne doit pas être utilisée par de mauvais mages, et qu'elle doit servir à la défense de tous»_

Severus eut un ricanement. Sa passion pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. En dépit de ses bons sentiments, cette passion l'avait conduit sur un mauvais chemin. Il avait été attiré par les forces obscures et avait frôlé la toute-puissance qui le faisait rêver à onze ans. Il s'en était approché si près qu'il y avait sacrifié ce quoi il tenait le plus. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue pale.

« _Enfin, je ne serais pas seul à Poudlard. Lily va y aller aussi. Bien qu'elle soit née-moldue, j'ai tout de suite compris que Lily était une sorcière. J'aime beaucoup Lily. Elle est vraiment jolie et elle est la seule personne – à part Maman- à être gentille avec moi. Elle ne s'est jamais moqué de moi ni de la façon dont je suis habillé. Les autres enfants me rejettent toujours parce que je suis différent, et me dise que je ne suis pas beau. A Poudlard, nous serons tous des sorciers, et peut être j'aurai d'autres amis._ »

Rejeté. Severus l'avait encore été à Poudlard, il s'en rappelait douloureusement. Les maraudeurs lui avaient fait subir des humiliations et des brimades qui l'avaient incité à se lier d'amitié avec de mauvaises personnes. Ces fréquentations, alliées à ses désirs de puissance, étaient la cause de ses mauvais choix. Après avoir quitté l'école, il avait fait en sorte que plus jamais personne ne le raille. Il s'était enfermé dans une carapace de froideur et de dureté, enfouissant au-dessous tout sentiment d'humanité. Il était un sorcier puissant. Implacable. Il inspirait la crainte. Seul Albus Dumbledore le connaissait vraiment.

« _De toute façon, je pourrai toujours rester avec Lily, surtout si nous sommes répartis dans la même maison. Je voudrais ne jamais être séparé de Lily, même après l'école. J'aimerais bien que l'on vive ensemble toute notre vie. On pourrait se marier. Et avoir des enfants. Un jour, Lily m'a montré une poupée, qui avait les yeux verts, comme elle, et elle m'a dit que c'était son fils, et qu'il s'appelait « Harry ». J'ai pensé que j'aimerai bien être le père des enfants de Lily. »_

Les poings de Severus se serrèrent de rage. Au lieu de les rapprocher, Poudlard l'avait séparé de son amie. Tout d'abord en les envoyant dans deux maisons historiquement opposées.

Puis ses propres choix les avaient éloignés. Son aveuglement, son ambition avaient causé la mort de sa princesse. Il savait qu'il avait été l'instrument de son propre malheur. Et quand il avait rencontré le fils de celle qu'il aimait et de son pire ennemi, il avait détesté ce garçon sans même le connaître. Harry. Tout dans le garçon, ses yeux émeraude et jusqu'au prénom qu'il portait était un rappel constant de ses rêves détruits.

« _En tout cas, je ferai n'importe quoi pour Lily. Je voudrai la protéger toujours. Je crois que je serai prêt à mourir pour elle._

_Je ne sais pas si tout ce dont je rêve aujourd'hui se réalisera. Je vais garder cette lettre et je la lirai quand j'aurai grandi. Je ne sais pas encore quand, j'espère recevoir un signe qui me le dira_. »

La marque le brûlait toujours. Severus replia la lettre qu'il glissa sous sa chemise, sur sa peau près de son cœur. Il se leva.

Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce.

Il avait échoué, mais il pourrait au moins remplir sa dernière promesse. Mourir pour Lily.


End file.
